1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse having a windable output wire, and more particularly to a computer mouse having a windable output wire, wherein the inner circle and the outer circle of the output wire are in turn wound in the housing along two opposite directions in a coaxial manner, thereby reducing the volume of the housing, and saving the cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer mouse has a slender output wire which has a first end connected into the housing of the mouse, and a second end having a plug that may be connected to the main frame of the computer. However, the output wire is long, and cannot be received in the mouse, so that a large part of the output wire is exposed outward from the mouse, thereby occupying a large space, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage of the output wire. In addition, the output wire is easily tangled with the other wires, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional computer mouse.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a computer mouse having a windable output wire, wherein a slender output wire may be stored in the housing of the computer mouse. The computer mouse includes a housing, a windable wire receiving device retractably mounted in the housing, and an output wire having a first end connected to the wire receiving device and a second end connected to an output plug that is inserted into a main frame of a computer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a computer mouse having a windable output wire, wherein the output wire is wound around the fixing shaft center, thereby forming an inner circle structure of the output wire, and is wound around a mobile shaft center, thereby forming an outer circle structure of the output wire.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a computer mouse having a windable output wire, wherein the inner circle structure of the output wire and the outer circle structure of the output wire are along two opposite directions, thereby previously leaving a wire winding space, reducing the volume of the housing, and saving the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a computer mouse having a windable output wire, comprising: a housing, a windable wire receiving device retractably mounted in the housing, and an output wire having a first end connected to the wire receiving device and a second end connected to an output plug that is inserted into a main frame of a computer.
The wire receiving device includes a fixing shaft center mounted in the housing, the fixed shaft center is connected with a wire fixing end, the output wire is fixed to the central wire fixing end, and may be extended into the housing, the output wire is wound around the fixing shaft center along an outer periphery of the fixing shaft center, thereby forming an inner circle structure of the output wire, the output wire is passed through a breach defined in one end of a mobile shaft center that covers and encompasses an outer periphery of the inner circle structure of the output wire, to wind along a reverse direction, to change the winding direction of the output wire, thereby forming an outer circle structure of the output wire, the output wire is extended outward from an outlet of the housing and is connected to the output plug.
Preferably, the circle number of the inner circle of the output wire is half of that of the outer circle of the output wire.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.